Be Adult!
by Zyzi taw
Summary: <html><head></head>Cinta gak kenal umurkan? yups betul. Begitu juga dengan Naruto dia yang tetap mencintai wanita yang umurnya sama dengan ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto. Lalu reaksi Sasuke dan Itachi gimana ya? dan sekarang Naruto tinggal serumah dengan mereka. Gimana cara Naruto menghadapi duo Uchiha itu? it's SasuNaru, NaruMiko, and ItaNaru. Dc:MK. Writing By:ZYT.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu tumbuh. Entah sejak kapan pula wajah pucat itu menjadi pemandangan yang teramat indah bagi ku. Aku pun tak tahu, dan tak mau tahu. Karena cinta tak butuh alasan, tak menuntut jawaban. Mungkin karena bunga mawar itu, the rose. Aku mungkin tak pantas untuknya, aku masih muda, katanya. Tapi bukan Namikaze Naruto namaku jika aku menyerah! Aku Uzumaki Naruto umur 23 tahun, makanan kesukaan ramen jumbo pedas, akan selalu mencintai dan mendapatkan cinta, Uchiha ... Mikoto !

* * *

><p>~Be Adult~<p>

By ZYT

Warning(PENTING!) : megandung : BL, Gay, ceritanya gaje ,ide pasaran, alur kecepatan,alur nya berubah-ubah, Typo yang berserakan, dan lain-lain.. Garis miring itu flashback.

(Harap diperhatikan tulisan diatas, sebelum menyesal dikemudian hari)

Rate : T

Pair : SasuNaru, Narukoto(betulgakya?),maybe ItaNaru

Mind To R & R minna?

Let's Begin!

* * *

><p>Langit kini menghitam. Bukan karena mendung atau akan turun badai. Tidak, sekarang hanya turun salju. Malam telah menyambut langit Konoha kini. Konoha ... kota yang penuh dengan hiruk pikuk penghuninya dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Namun begitu nostalgia bagi Uchiha Sasuke.<p>

Tangan putihnya membetulkan posisi topinya agar menutupi wajahnya yang tampan. Wajah yang menghipnotis kaum hawa, namun begitu kaku dan dingin. Mempercepat langkahnya, dengan cool nya Sasuke memasukan tangannya kedalam coatnya meredam hawa dingin. Karena memakai sarung tangan bukanlah hal yang disukainya. Bodoh memang. Tapi dengan tangan yang dimasukan kedalam kantung coatnya yang hangat itu membuatnya makin keren bukan?

Sepatu boots hitamnya tertupi salju membuatnya harus menundukkan tubuh tingginya untuk menepis salju disepatunya, mengganggu langkahnya. Lalu berjalan lagi menghadang salju yang menutupi jalanan beberapa centi tebalnya. Dia harus segera pulang kerumah tempat ia dibesarkan dulu dan sekarang. Walau pun sekarang rumah megah itu jarang diinjak kakinya lagi. 2 tahun lamanya ...

Bukan, Sasuke bukanlah anak yang kekurangan kasih sayang sehingga membuatnya tak betah dirumah itu. Semejak ayahnya Uchiha Fugaku meninggalkan keluarganya untuk selama-lamanya menuju alam yang lebih abadi, Ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto sering sakit-sakitan. Sakit paru-paru yang dideritanya makin membuat Mikoto kurus dan lemah. Itachi, kakak kandung Sasuke pun tak pernah dirumah. Dia di Suna untuk melanjutkan studi S-2 nya dibidang Bisnis. Tak ada yang bisa merawat Mikoto. Sasuke pun tidak! Dia hanya siswa kelas 2 SMA. Bisa apa dia? Sebagian besar waktunya dihabiskan disekolah mewahnya itu,Tokyo International School. Yups,Sasuke sekolah diluar kota. Sekolah dan kuliah di luar kota memang merugikan. Membuat kau tak bisa diandalkan orangtua mu yang membutuhkan tenagamu untuk berbakti di usia senja mereka. Dan itu dirasakan oleh Sasuke dan Itachi. Hanya merasakan namun tak dijalankan. Mereka masih tetap tinggal dikota mereka masing-masing.

Menghela nafasnya sebentar ,Sasuke pun mulai memasuki gerbang rumahnya. Lambang kipas kerajaan-lambang marga Uchiha-terpampang besar dipagar besi itu. Berkarat. Onyx hitamnya melihat kesekeliling rumahnya, 'berantakan sekali' pikir Sasuke. Apa penyakit ibunya separah itu sampai-sampai bunga-bunga mawar yang dulu begitu dirawat ibunya kini menguning layu dan kering. Halaman rumah yang dulu bersih dan rindang kini kotor bagai rumah yang tak dihuni berbulan-bulan. Huh, apa mungkin?

Mengernyitkan alisnya, Sasuke membuka pintu rumannya dengan kunci cadangannya.

'Cklek'

* * *

><p>"<em>Fugaku ... hiks, mengapa kau tinggalkan aku sendirian? Hiks .. kau bilang kau akan mencintaiku. Kau bilang kau akan selalu menjagaku! Mengapa ... hiks, Mengapa kau pergi. Bangun Fugaku, bangun ! "<em>

_Air mata Mikoto jatuh membasahi wajah pucat dan sedingin es Fugaku. Kematian Fugaku begitu tiba-tiba. Padahal Mikoto masih bisa merasakan pelukan hangat dari suaminya itu ketika Ia mau memasak makan malam. Bahkan, ketika ia tidur Fugaku terus memeluknya, menyalurkan kehangatan. Namun, mimpi buruk terjadi esoknya ketika bangun tidur, fugaku tak bernyawa lagi. Penyakit jantungnya membuat ia harus menghadap sang Ilahi._

" _Sabar kaa-san, ikhlaskan Tou-san ... " Itachi terus mengelus punggung rapu ibunya yang terus menangis itu._

_Sasuke hanya bisa menangis. Dia masih kelas 3 SMP, dan sudah tak bisa merasakn kasih sayang seorang ayah. Buat apa hidup bergelimangan harta namun hidupmu hampa tanpa cinta._

"_Tou..san.." lirih Sasuke_

_Hari itu adalah hari dimana kebahagian telah sirna..._

* * *

><p>Setelah melepas Boots nya dan meletakan dirak sepatu, Sasuke melenggang masuk ke rumahnya yang terang karena cahaya lampu. Sasuke sudah menduga, orang itu pasti sudah sampai dirumah. Berbelok kearah kanan, Sasuke menuju kearah kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah dan kedinginan. Namun suara yang sangat dikenalinya harus menghentikan langkahnya. 'Baka!' batinnya.<p>

"Kukira kau lupa jalan pulang!"

Sasuke membalikan badannya. Wajah senyum aniki nya membuatnya muak, ya itulah kebiasaan anikinya yang teramat murah senyum itu. Menganggapnya seperti anak kecil yang selalu harus diawasi. Mana mungkin dia melupakan rumahnya meskipun dia sudah tinggal di Tokyo dua tahun lamanya.

"Aku mau istirahat!" ucap Sasuke dingin.

Menghela nafasnya, Itachi melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Matanya menyelidiki Sasuke yang balas memandangnya dingin. Apa benar mereka abang beradik?

"Kapan kau sampai?. Dan ... mana barang-barang mu?Kau sudah janji bukan?" ucap Itachi menyelidik.

Adiknya itu tak membawa koper atau tas besar yang menandakan dia akan pindah sekolah ke Konoha. Sasuke hanya memakai back bag yang tentunya hanya bisa menampung beberapa helai pakaian tak terkejut dengan itu. Ketika dia menyuruh Sasuke agar pulang ke Konoha dan melanjutkan sekolahnya di Konoha, Itachi tak berharap banyak kalau adiknya yang pembangkang itu menurutinya. Syukur, Sasuke pulang. Tapi apa permintaan selanjutnya agar dituruti Sasuke?

"Bisakah besok saja kau wawancarai aku Itachi?!" Sasuke meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamarnya yang nyaman. Sungguh, pertanyaan Itachi tadi makin membuatnya lelah.

Melihat punggung Sasuke yang kian menjauhinya dan suara 'blam' terdengar keras, Itachi pun melangkah menuju kamarnya juga. sekarang sudah jam 1 dini hari, dan tidur adalah ritual yang menyenangkan.

* * *

><p><em>Suasana duka masih menyelimuti keluarga Uchiha walaupun sudah satu bulan lamanya. Terlebih bagi Mikoto yang teramat mencintai sosok suami sekaligus sahabatnya yang selalu menemaninya. Kondisi kesehatannya makin hari makin memburuk. Karena kanker paru-paru yang dideritanya entah sejak kapan membuat tubuhnya terlalu lemah bahkan untuk melarang Sasuke. Ya melarang Sasuke ...<em>

"_uhuk..Mengapa tidak sekolah di Konoha saja Sasuke? Masih banyak sekolah yang ..uhuk .. bagus" kata Mikoto sambil memegang dadanya yang sedikit sakit._

_Sasuke memberi segelas air putih yang terletak di meja sebelah kiri tempat tidur Kaa-san nya, untuk meredam sedikit sakit ibunya itu. Tubuh yang tengah berselimut itu memandang melas pada anak terakhirnya agar mengasihaninya. Ya mengasihaninya ._

"_Ini impianku Kaa-san. Lagipula aku tak mau menyia-nyiakan beasiswa ini" Sasuke menundukan kepalanya. Tak berani menatap langsung kemata kaa-san nya yang sedari tadi memandangnya. _

"_Kaa-san sakit Sasuke ... " lirihnya. Dadanya kembang kempis menahan sesak, Mikoto menangis._

_Sasuke dengan sigap menghapus air mata wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu. Ekspresinya melembut. Ia tahu ibunya sakit, kanker paru-paru. Kebiasaan mendiang ayahnya yang pecandu rokok itu berdampak buruk bagi ibunya. Perokok pasif memang lebih rentan terkena kanker paru-paru. Tapi Sasuke merasa ia lah yang menjadi korban._

"_Hanya Sasuke lah yang Kaa-san punya sekarang. Itachi di Suna sekarang. Apa kau juga mau meninggalkan Kaa-san Sasuke?"_

"_A..aku tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini Kaa-san ..." Sasuke menatap Kaa-san nya. Ia melihat bagaima wajah pucat itu kecewa,marah,sakit. Sasuke tau -san nya sendirian dan jika ia pergi pasti tak ada yang mengurusnya. Tapi sifat egois khas Uchiha telah melekat pada dirinya. Ia tak ada pilihan lain._

"_Terserah... Lakukan apa yang menjadi jalan hidupmu, lakukanlah Sasuke. Kaa-san mengerti sifatmu! Tak ada gunanya Kaa-san melarangmu!" ucap Mikoto sambil membaringkan tubuhnya ke arah kanan, ke arah dimana ia masih bisa melihat taman mawarnya yang indah melalui jendela kamarnya. Meredam emosinya._

"_Maaf kan aku, kaa-san. Maaf ... " Sasuke berjalan menghadap Kaa-san nya yang membelakanginya. Memegang tangan rapuh Kaa-san nya. Dan menangis sambil terus mengucapkan maaf pada wanita yang telah melahirkannya 15 tahun silam._

_Dan malam itu Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Kaa-san nya, serta Konoha yang menjadi tanah kelahirannya menuju ibu kota negara Jepang. Tempat ia akanmelanjutkan Senior High Schoolnya, tanpa meminta restu pada Kaa-san nya atau mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal. _

_Dengan mengginya pesawat diudara, Sasuke seperti membuang semua kenangannya bersama bintang yang menyelimuti malam._

* * *

><p>Itachi menggedor pintu berwarna biru donker itu berulang ulang. Mencoba membangunkan, atau mungkin mencoba merubuhkan kamar Sasuke. Ya, dia memang sungguh terlalu. Namun tak ada respon dari Sasuke. Itachi pun jengah.<p>

"Sa... "

'cklek'

"...Suke"

Itachi terkejut. Sasuke sudah berpakaian rapi malah. Lalu senyum pun menghiasi wajah dengan tanda lahir seperti keriput itu.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana sekolahmu Sasuke? Kudengar kau cukup berprestasi di sana" Tanya Itachi pada pria yang lebih muda 5 tahun dihadapannya ini. Setelah sarapan-buatan Itachi-Sasuke pun bersedia atau tepatnya terpaksa mengobrol atau lebih tepatnya lagi diintrogasi oleh baka aniki nya itu.<p>

"Seperti biasa, membosankan. Tapi mungkin akan lebih membosankan jika aku sekolah di Konoha" lanjutnya "Kau memata-mataiku Itachi?" selidik Sasuke.

"Aku tak ada waktu untuk melakukan itu baka ototou! Lagian aku hanya menebak dan ya, tebakan benar. Uchiha kan memang jenius" Itachi tersenyum ramah, lagi-lagi.

"hn" gumam Sasuke. Sangat membosankan baginya mendengar basa-basi Itachi.

"Kau tak berubah Sasuke. Bahkan sekarang kau makin membosankan. Tak bisakah kau lebih banyak bicara? "

"Aku tak mau menjadi cerewet seperti kau!"balas Sasuke dingin

"hn" kali ini Itachi yang bergumam, meniru style Sasuke yang sebelumnya membuatnya kesal. Dan sekarang berhasil membuat Sasuke ingin menonjok wajahnya.

Sesaat mereka terdiam. Suara detik jam bagai musik utama di rumah mewah Uchiha ini. Sampai suara pria yang baru saja menyelesaika S-2 nya itu memecah kesunyian.

"Seperti pertanyaanku semalam, mengapa kau tidak membawa koper? Aku sudah memohon padamu untuk tinggal di Konoha. Apa kau tak mau mendengarku Sasuke?"menghela nafasnya yang terasa berat, Itachi malanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau juga susah dihubungi. Bahkan setelah beribu-ribu kali aku mencoba menelponmu hanya 3 kali kau mengangkat teleponku. Aku tak masalah jika tak dianggap keluarga olehmu Sasuke. Tapi.. Apa Kaa-san juga ? kau tak pernah menghubunginya dua tahun belakangan"

"Aku sudah pulang Itachi!" Ucap Sasuke singkat. Dia menyadari kesalahannya yang ia sengaja.

"Apa Kau tak menyadari Sasuke? Dimana Kaa-san kita sekarang? Bagaimana keadaannya, mati atau masih hidupkah dia? Pasti hatimu yang hanya berisi kebencian itu tak akan terlintas pertanyaan seperti itu dibenakmu!"

"Bahkan untuk memberi kabar kepada ibumu sendiri saja kau tak mau! Kau bahkan tak pernah pulang ketika sekolahmu sedang libur, pada saat natal pun tidak. Dan kau tahu, Kaa-san sering masuk rumah sakit. Penyakitnya makin parah, terlebih karena rindunya pada dirimu... Entahlah Sasuke, aku tak mengerti akan dirimu"

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah. Dia mendengar perkataan Itachi yang biasa ia abaikan itu. Apa ia masih menganggap Kaa-san nya dan Itachi sebagai keluarganya dengan tingkah lakunya yang bagai anak durhaka selama dua tahun ini? Sasuka sering mengganti nomor hp nya agar Itachi tidak menghubunginya karena Ia tahu, abangnya itu akan sangat marah karena ia lebih memilih sekolah di Tokyo dan meninggalkan ibunya yang sakit. Sebelumya Itachi memang sudah berpesan padanya untuk selalu menjaga ibu mereka. Tapi, entahlah saat itu Sasuke merasa Itachi egois. Dia saja kuliah di Suna, mengapa dia tak boleh sekolah di Tokyo? Atas dasar itu, Sasuke meninggalkan ibunya dan dia sama sekali tak tahu kalau ibunya menghubunginya. Sasuke kira Ibunya itu membencinya, menganggapnya anak durhaka.

"Aku pun salah Sasuke. Aku yang seharusnya disalahkan atas semua ini karena tak bisa menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik menggantikan Tou-san. Aku gagal menjalankan pesan terakhir Tou-san untuk menjaga Kaa-san dan Kau, Sasuke. Aku tak bisa. Pendidikanku harus kuselesaikan dan Kaa-san pun setuju akan itu walau aku berat meninggalkan Kaa-san, aku pun berangkat ke Suna" Itachi masih ingat tatapan lembut Kaa-san nya yang menyuruhnya agar menyelesaikan S-2 yang sudah separuh nafasnya. Dia menatap Sasuke yang tertunduk.

"Perusahan Tou-san bangkrut setelah itu. Tou-san terlalu banyak berutang pada bank untuk modal perusahaan. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, banyak pengkhianat di Uchiha Corp di Perusahaan Tou-san dulu. Tou-san terlalu memikirkan itu. Tekanan darah tinggi nya naik, penyakit jantungnya kambuh dan Tou-san meninggal malam itu. Aku lebih merasa gagal lagi setelah Kaa-san mengabariku bahwa kau akan sekolah di Tokyo. Aniki macam apa aku ini?"

Sasuke merasa suara Itachi bergetar. Beban yang ditanggung Itachi terlalu banyak. Namun dia terlalu egois memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke tak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain sehingga beginilah ia, menyesal. Dan Sasuke pun tak ahli menenangkan perasaan orang lain, jika Sasuke ahli dalam hal itu mungkin dia akan menenangkan aniki nya yang sedih itu, walau tak menangis.

Mereka terdiam sesaat, sampai Itachi melanjutkan pembicaraannya lagi.

"Kaa-san sekarang dirumah keluarga Namikaze. Keluarga mereka lah yang mengurusi Kaa-san."

"Namikaze?" tanya Sasuke

"Ya. Keluarga Namikaze Minato. Teman akrab Tou-san dan Kaa-san"

Sasuke diam setelah itu. Dia tahu alasan mengapa kaa-san nya sekarang tinggal di rumah keluarga Namikaze, karena tak ada yang merawat kaa-san nya. Bahkan anaknya pun tak bisa diharapkan. Sasuke hanya diam, ya dia berharap Kaa-san nya masih menganggap dia anaknya.

"Aku ada kabar buruk untukmu Sasuke... Kau tahu Namikaze Naruto?" tanya Itachi, membuat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya memandang Itachi. Ekspresi serius terpahat diwajah tampan Itachi. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, mengapa aniki nya itu harus bertanya apa ia tahu Namikaze Naruto. Dan apa hubungan nya Namikaze Naruto dengan kabar buruk untuknya. Dia tak peduli dengan pria itu. walaupun Namikaze Naruto mati pun ia tak peduli, karena itu bukan urusannya.

"Ya. Kenapa? Dan apa kabar buruknya"

"Aku berharap kau tak pingsan Sasuke, kerana aku pun seperti mau mati ketika mendengar kabar ini" ucap Itachi. Namun terkesan berlebihan bagi Sasuke mendengar Itachi berbicara seperti itu. seperti mau mati katanya? Apa seburuk itu kabar buruk itu?

"Sekarang Kaa-san kita sudah tidak bermarga Uchiha lagi Sasuke. Dia sudah Namikaze sekarang"

"Apa maksudmu Itachi? Kau becanda! Kaa-san kita adalah Uchiha Mikoto!" Sasuke sedikit membentak Itachi. Tak terima.

"Itu dulu Sasuke. Sekarang Kaa-san sudah tidak bermarga Uchiha lagi, bukan Uchiha Mikoto lagi. Tapi Namikaze Mikoto. Kaa-san sudah menikah dengan ... "

Sasuke menelan ludahnya yang bagai sebesar terumbu karang di lautan. Ia berharap semoga kabar buruk ini tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan anak dari Namikaze Minato itu. Namun saat Itachi melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat ia jeda,

"... Namikaze Naruto"

Dunia Sasuke terasa hancur seketika. Benar kata Itaci rasanya seperti mau mati saja. Dia sekarang sudah punya ayah baru yaitu Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

><p>TBC ...<p>

Yehehe.. gimana minna, bagus gak? Bagus kan! Kalau ada yang bilang jelak saya suruh Sasuke cium Naruto dan kalau ada yang bilang jelek banget saya suruh Sasuke dan Naruto yaoi an... Asyek kagak tuh.

Minna : Tapi kalau kami bilang bagus?

Zyt : Saya suruh Fugaku dan Minato yaoian.. hehehe! #Fujoshiakutnyakambuh#

Fugaku : Bukannya aku sudah mati Zyt baka?! Kau hanya menyewa namaku saja!

Tiba-tiba nyelonong, membuat Zyt yang tengah memakai kebaya keran sudah siap-siap mau menikah dengan Kakakshi (kakak nya Shikamaru, yehehhe) terkejut.

Zyt : Baka! Bersyukurlah Fuga! untung namamu kumasukan dalam karyaku yang sangat luar biasa bombay itu! dan asal kau tahu untuk menyewa namamu saja aku harus membayar trilyunan rupiah pada Mashashi Kishimoto senpai! Kau pikir aku ini anak orang miskin ha?! Aku ini anak orang Jawa, hahaa...

Fugaku : #sweatdrop# ku kira kau anak mamak mu, ternyata.. apa kau putri yang terbuang Zyt?

Zyt : Enak saja kau bicara. Ibuku tak akan membuang putrinya terlebih aku yang sangat cuantik mirip omas. Ibuku hanya buang BAK dan BAB saja. Cam kan Itu!.

Fugaku : Ya kau memang cantik dan sangat mirip Omas. Bibirmu juga..

Fugaku meninggalkan Zyt. Zyt tertawa terbahak bahak di depan wajah Kakakshi. Jigong Zyt yang habis makan jengkol parut menempel di wajah tuamvan Kakakshi. Namun kakakshi santai saja. sudah terbiasa...

Zyt : Ya aku meman cantik mirip omas. HAA...?! OMAASS?!#menjerit#

Di tempat lain

Omas : Bulu kuduk gue kok merinding ye?

Minna : Huh.. gaje!

* * *

><p>REVIEW YA MINNA<p>

AWAS KALAU ENGGAK, ENTAR SAYA CIUM..ummah...:*


	2. move to Mikoto's House

Matahari sudah berpindah condong ke barat, bersinar malu-malu. Hari menjadi lebih cepat gelap. Ya, karena sekarang sedang musim salju. Waktu jadi lebih lambat bagi Naruto. Saat ini masih bulan februari dan harus menunggu satu bulan lagi untuk bisa merasakan matahari, musim semi. Walau musim semi bukanlah musim yang menjadi favorite pria dewasa berambut kuning ini, tapi musim dingin amat membosankan baginya karena bunga rose kesukaan istrinya akan sangat sulit didapatkan. Istri yang ia nikahi sebulan yang lalu.

"Gomen Naruto, bunga mawar memang sangat langka saat salju, huh .. kau tahu kan mereka itu sangat sensitif pada suhu. Aku akan menghubungimu jika stok nya ada" jelas Yamanaka Ino, teman Naruto yang memiliki toko bunga terlengkap di Konoha. Memandangi Naruto yang memakai jaket tebal berwarna abu-abu itu dengan pandangan sesal. Ya, dia tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika bibitnya saja Ino? Pasti ada kan? Kau tahu kan kalau Mikoto-chan sangat suka bunga mawar?" tanya Naruto. Ia kini tengah duduk di depan meja kasir Ino. Menghangatkan dirinya dari udara dingin sore hari.

Gadis berponi panjang itu pun tersenyum. Menganggukan kepalanya. Dan seketika itu pun Naruto memasang cengirannya. Bahagia ...

_==*===Move to Mikoto's House===*==_

Naruto mengemudikan Sedan yang bermerek Honda Accord produksi 1990 itu dengan santai. Sambil mendengarkan lagu The Rose, sesekali dia menyanyikan lagu itu dengan suara cemprengnya. Sampai pada bait dari akhir lagu mengalun indah, Naruto memejamkan mata birunya mencoba menghayati makna indah yang bagai mewakili perasaannya pada Uchiha oh atau Namikaze Mikoto.

_Just remember in the winter_

_Far beneath the bitter snow_

_Lies the seed that with the sun's love _

_In the spring becomes "The Rose"_

Salju masih ingin menyelimuti Konoha, menambah ketebalan salju dijalan yang membuat mesin kendaraan harus kerja lebih ekstra menerjang salju yang lebat. Namun Naruto, pemuda berumu 26 tahun itu tersenyum sambil menyetir mobil bekas Tou-chan nya itu. Memandang pada pot kecil disebelahnya yang berisi bibit mawar menunggu musim semi untuk menjadi mawar yang sesungguhnya.

~Be Adult~

By ZYT

Warning(PENTING!) : megandung : BL, Gay, ceritanya gaje ,ide pasaran, alur kecepatan,alur nya berubah-ubah, Typo yang berserakan, dan lain-lain.. Garis miring itu flashback.

(Harap diperhatikan tulisan diatas, sebelum menyesal dikemudian hari)

Rate : T

Pair : SasuNaru, Narukoto(betulgakya?),maybe ItaNaru

Mind To R & R minna?

Let's Begin!

Naruto : 26 tahun

Sasuke : 17 tahun

Itachi : 23 tahun

Mikoto : 46 tahun

"Aku pulang" Sapa Naruto ketika ia sudah sampai rumahnya.

Setelah meletakan sepatu kerjanya di rak sepatu, Naruto masuk kerumahnya tanpa melepaskan kaus kakinya. Tangannya menenteng pot kecil yang berwarna merah. Ibunya-Kushina- dan Ayahnya-Minato-yang sedang duduk diruang keluarga tersenyum pada Naruto yang juga dibalas senyum oleh anak semata wayang mereka yang diharapkannya tak menyambutnya. Karena biasanya Mikoto selalu menyambutnya dengan senyum manisnya lalu membawakan tas kerja Naruto sang suami yang sangat mencintainya.

"Mikoto sedang dikamarnya Naruto. Dia lagi mengemasi barang-barang kalian" kata Kushina. Wanita berambut merah itu memperhatikan wajah anaknya yang dia cukup tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan anaknya itu.

'mengemasi barang-barang kalian?' batin Naruto

"Dia menunggumu"

"Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu Kaa-chan, Tou-Chan"

Naruto pun berniat menuju kamarnya dan istrinya. Setelah sampai dikamarnya yang bercat kan oranye itu Naruto membukanya dan nampaklah semua aktivitas istrinya yang sedang menyusun baju baju Naruto ke dalam koper yang cukup besar. Rambut hitamnya ia gelung membentuk sanggul yang menambah keanggunannya. Suara pintu terbuka membuat Mikoto harus menghentikan kegiatannya lalu mata yang berhiaskan onyx indah itu bertemu dengan manik shapire milik Naruto

"Kau sedang apa Mikoto-chan?"Tanya Naruto lembut, melangkahkan kakinya lalu duduk disebelah Mikoto yang tengah duduk di kasur spring bed king size milik mereka.

"Oh Naruto,kau sudah pulang?" menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk mengambil tas kerja Naruto yang diberikan dengan senang hati oleh Naruto.

"Jadi, kita akan pindah kerumahmu?" tanya Naruto pada Mikoto yang sedang meletakkan tas kerjanya di meja hiasnya. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh istrinya.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya lalu menghela nafasnya. Setelah mendapat kabar dari Itachi anak pertama Mikoto bahwa dia dan adiknya yang kalau tidak salah namanya Sas..Saskuke itu sudah pulang kerumah setelah lama dinegeri orang itu, Mikoto, istrinya itu sangat bahagia dan bahkan dia langsung sehat padahal biasanya Mikoto hanya terbaring ditempat tidur dengan tubuhnya yang lemas dan wajah yang pucat karena penyakit kanker paru-paru yang dideritanya. Naruto senang dengan keadaan istrinya yang sedikit membaik bahkan Naruto sangat senang melihat Mikoto sekarang yang sangat semangat memindahkan baju-bajunya yang dilemari ke dalam koper.

Tapi... apa dia akan diterima dengan baik dengan kedua anak tirinya itu? Naruto hanya takut tak diterima lalu anak-anak Mikoto itu menyuruh atau memaksa ibunya agar menceraikannya? Hell no! dia tak mau bercerai dengan Mikoto karena dia teramat mencintai janda Uchiha Fugaku itu. Dia cukup berat dan banyak menderita untuk mendapatkan cinta Mikoto sampai wanita yang berumur 40 tahun itu mau menerima lamarannya dan menjadi istrinya yang sah itu.

Selain rasa takut tak diterima Naruto juga tak yakin apa dia mampu menjadi ayah pengganti yang baik bagi mereka. Ini yang menjadi trending thinking di Otak Naruto seminggu setelah kabar bahagia bagi Mikoto itu. Jika mungkin bisa, Naruto ingin saja memaksa Mikoto agar tak pindah kerumahnya dan Naruto bahkan bisa saja membeli rumah baru yang walaupun tak besar dan mewah untuk Mikoto. Egois memang! Namun dia tak mau membuat Mikoto sedih dan kembali lagi sakit terbaring lemah di tempat tidur karena penyakit kanker paru-paru yang ia derita beberapa tahun belakangan.

_==*===Move to Mikoto's House===*==_

"_Aku cukup tau sifat Uchiha, Naruto. Mereka akan mencintai seseorang seperti mencintai diri mereka sendiri bahkan lebih._

_Sulit bagi mereka untuk menghilangkan rasa cinta atau sayang mereka pada seseorang yang mereka sayangi atau cintai, mereka rela melakukan apa saja demi orang yang mereka cintai dan.."_

"_Aku hanya bertanya apa mereka, anak-anak Mikoto-chan bisa menerimaku atau tidak Shikamaru! Tapi kau malah membuatku makin bingung dengan jawabanmu. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku hanya tak mau hal yang buruk terjadi padaku"_

"_...akan melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan apa yang mereka mudah menerima orang lain itu juga sifat khas uchiha. Untuk kasus mu sekarang, sulit Naruto"_

"_Aku harus bagaimana? "_

"_Jadilah sosok ayah yang baik bagi mereka. Walau pun aku yakin kau tak akan mudah bisa menggantikan posisi ayah dalam hati mereka tapi paling tidak kau harus bersikap dewasa agar mereka bisa menghormatimu dan tak memandang rendah padamu"_

"_Dewasa ya? Jadi selama ini aku belum dewasa! Aku ini sudah 26 tahun dan aku sudah menikah! Apa itu belum membuktikan dewasanya aku dimatamu Shika?"_

"_Sifat dewasa tidak diukur dari umur. Lihatlah sifatmu sekarang seperti anak-anak! Apa mungkin mereka bisa menerimamu dengan sifatmu sekarang? Buktikan pada mereka bahwa kau mampu dan buatlah Mikoto-san bangga mempunyai suami sepertimu"_

"_Bagaimana caranya Shika? Aku tak mau Mikoto-chan tidak mencintaiku"_

"_heh..merepotkan"_

_==*===Move to Mikoto's House===*==_

"Bersikap dewasa ya" lirih Naruto seperti berbisik. Memikirkan dua orang yang akan menjadi anak tirinya membuat ia stress. Apa dia menyesal menikah dengan Mikoto seorang janda beranak dua namun tetap cantik dan baik? Tentu saja tidak. 'Tapi bagaimana jika..'

"Naruto air hangat nya sudah aku siapkan" suara lembut Mikoto membuyarkan lamunan Naruto yang tengah ngalur kidul entah kemana. Sedikit terlonjak kaget Naruto berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin walau pun gumamannya "Eh.." jelas terdengar ditelinga Mikoto.

"Kau melamun? Dari tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau hanya menatap kosong ke arah koper itu. Kenapa?"

Naruto merasa bersalah. 'jadi aku melamun sampai-sampai tak mendengar Miko-chan? Huh Baka!'

"Huh, kau melamun lagi Naruto! Apa ada barangmu yang belum ku masukan atau ada yang kurang pas? Nanti akan ku bongkar lagi jika kau ingin mengeceknya ulang. Aku sudah memindahkan alat-alatmu didalam kotak mie instant jadi kau tak perlu repot lagi. Dan juga pakaianmu untuk berangkat nanti juga sudah aku siapkan"Mikoto tersenyum pada Naruto

"Huh, aku senang sekali Naruto. Berjumpa dengan mereka setelah dua tahun lamanya akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajah anak-anak ku dan meluapkan semua rinduku, membuatku bahagia hari ini. Apalagi sekarang ada kau disisiku, rasanya semakin lengkap"

Mikoto duduk disisi Naruto yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan perasaan bahagia yang meluap-meluap. Naruto merasa menjadi pria yang paling beruntung didunia karena bisa menikmati wajah cantik alami milik Mikoto. Walaupun Naruto hanya mendapatkan sisa dari Fugaku yang merupakan sahabat orangtua nya, tapi sekarang wajah Mikoto adalah hak mutlak miliknya. Milik Namikaze Naruto. Rambut hitam panjang sepinggang yang indah dan lembut, wajah dan semua organ tubuh yang melekat di tubuh indah milik Mikoto adalah hal sempurna yang Naruto tak akan melepasnya.

"Tak perlu Miko-chan. Aku tak perlu mengeceknya lagi karena kau pasti sudah tahu kan. Terimakasih..Terimakasih atas segalanya. Terimakasih sudah menerimaku menjadi suamimu. Dan hal terbaik selama aku hidup didunia ini adalah memilikimu, menjadikanmu istriku"

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tan Naruto. Menggenggam tangan Mikoto lalu mengarahkannya kebibirnya, mencium tangan lembut Mikoto, yang memandanginya sendu. Naruto menggenggam tangan itu erat bagai tak mau melepasnya meluapkan semua beban pikirannya.

"Aku..Terimakasih Naruto. Maaf, Aku tak bisa membahagiakanmu, tak bisa melakukan hal yang berarti bagimu. Aku.."

"..Kau berarti bagiku. Kau membuatku bahagia, bahagia memilikimu"

"Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari seorang janda Naruto? Wanita yang sebaya dengan ibu kandungmu sendiri dan juga..mungkin hidupku tak lama lagi? Apa yang membuatmu bahagia Naruto, Apa?!" Sengkuk Mikoto. Air matanya menggenang siap untuk tumpah kapan saja jika saja tangan tan Naruto tidak cepat-cepat menghapusnya. Mikoto menundukan kepalanya sedangkan bahunya bergetar sesengukan.

Mikoto sadar dan merasakan bahwa cinta Naruto tulus dan sangat besar padanya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana usahanya untuk menolak lamaran Naruto yang tiba-tiba, yang sempat membuatnya harus masuk rumah sakit karena ia terlalu syok sehingga membuat tekanan darahnya naik dan harus dirawat beberapa hari dirumah sakit. Dengan bermacam-macam fakta yang terjadi dan baragam alasan, Mikoto coba untuk merubuhkan pertahanan Naruto. Agar anak dari sahabatnya-yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak sendiri-itu berhenti mencintai dirinya dan memilih wanita lain. Tapi sifat keras kepala dari Kushina menurun pada anaknya itu. Di depan dokter dan suster yang merawatnya, Naruto, bocah pirang itu kembali melakukan usahanya untuk melamarnya dengan membawa cincin perak yang dihiasi berlian sebagai mas kawinnya. Mikoto menolak dengan lembut agar hati Naruto tak begitu hancur.

Namun Naruto itu selain keras kepala, konyol, dan manis dia juga tak pantang menyerah. 10,20, oh mungkin sudah mencapai ratusan kali Mikoto mencoba menolak lamaran Naruto bahkan sempat ia meminta bantuan pada Kushina dan Minato agar anak semata wayang mereka itu berhenti mengejarnya namun tetap saja Naruto terus dan terus saja mengejarnya. Dan akhirnya terjadilah pernikahan itu hasil dari gigihnya Naruto yang selalu mencintainya, merawatnya selama ia sakit, dan selalu ada saat dia membutuhkan bantuan. Naruto yang selalu membelikannya bunga mawar kesukaannya, yang membuatnya bahagia. Bahagia di tengah kesendiriannya.

"Masih banyak wanita yang sebaya denganmu. Sehat, tidak penyakitan sepertiku. Muda, cantik, dan.. mengapa harus aku yang kau inginkan Naruto?!"

"Andai bisa aku lakukan. Andai aku bisa mencintai wanita lain selain dirimu, pasti aku tak akan mengejarmu dan menjadikanmu istriku. Andai aku bisa, aku tak perlu repot-repot meyakinkanmu agar mau menikah denganku. Tapi aku tak bisa! Aku hanya mencintaimu"Ucap Naruto serius.

Mikoto tertegun, lalu ia memandangi wajah Naruto yang kini semakin mendekat ke wajahnya. Mikoto tau apa yang diinginkan Naruto sekarang, menciumnya. Walau Naruto sudah pernah menciumnya tapi entahlah wanita itu merasa bersalah.

"Nn..Narutoo.."

Sedikit lagi bibir dari insan yang berjenis kelamin berbeda itu bersentuhan dan menyalurkan rasa cinta. Sedikit lagi, bahkan Mikoto dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto diwajahnya dan bahunya yang dicengkram erat. Dengan cepat Mikoto mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping agar bibirnya dan bibir Naruto tak bertemu. Sempat Mikoto lihat wajah kecewa Naruto yang tergambar jelas di manik birunya. Bahkan suaminya itu kini sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar menjauh darinya.

"Uhm, Kau bau Naruto. Apa kau mau menciumku dengan badan yang bau asem seperti itu?! Cepat mandi sana, nanti kita tidak sempat makan malam"Mikoto menjepit hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. Berpose seperti menahan bau. Lalu memasang ekspresi wajah lembut keibuannya membujuk Naruto.

"Huh..Baiklah"

Setelah mengambil handuknya dengan langkah malas Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang seruangan dengan kamar mereka. Sedangkan Mikoto hanya memandangi punggung Naruto yang menjauh.

"Gomen, Naruto" lirihnya pelan.

_==*===Move to Mikoto's House===*==_

"Aku pamit kushina, Minato. Terimakasih sudah menjagaku dan merawatku selama hampir 2 tahun. Terlebih kau Kushina, kau dokter yang baik bahkan tanpa bayaran sedikit pun. Kalian orang yang baik semoga Tuhan membalas kebaikan kalian. Maaf aku hanya bisa menyusahkan kalian selama ini"

Semilir angin senja kini makin menggigit tubuh. Naruto dan Mikoto sudah siap untuk pergi kerumah baru bagi Naruto namun tidak bagi Mikoto kerena rumah yang akan mereka tempati sebentar lagi adalah hadiah pernikahannya dengan suaminya dulu, Uchiha Fugaku. Mirisnya sekarang ia akan tinggal disana bersama suami barunya.

"Kau ini, berhenti berkata kalau kau ini menyusahkan, sama sekali tidak Mikoto. Lagi pula karena ada kau akhirnya kau bisa menjadi menantu kami"Goda Kushina pada Mikoto yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman. Sedangkan Minato sang suami dan ayah dari Naruto hanya tersenyum menghadapi sifat jahil istrinya itu.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kalian cepat pergi Naruto. Sepertinya Mikoto sudah kedinginan dan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatannya" Usul Minato pada anaknya yang tengah berdiri disamping Mikoto.

"Uhm. Ayo Mikoto-chan"

Naruto membopoh Mikoto menuju mobilnya memasangkan sabuk pengamannya. Setelah itu barulah ia duduk di jok mengemudi. Menghidupkan mesinnya siap untuk meninggalkan rumahnya

"Aku pergi Kaa-chan,Tou-chan" pamit Naruto melalui kaca mobilnya yang ia buka.

"Jaga dirimu dan Mikoto. Hati-hati Naruto.. Seringlah berkunjung"Kata Kushina sambil melambaikan tangannya pada mobil Naruto yang mulai menjauh meninggalkan halaman rumahnya. Dan sekarang rumahnya akan sunyi karena hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

_==*===Move to Mikoto's House===*==_

Selama hampir 2 jam mereka dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Mikoto yang berada di Ibu kota Konoha. Tidak lama lagi mereka akan sampai karena kini mobil Naruto sudah memasuki perkomplekan rumah Uchiha yang mewah. Jantung Naruto semakin berdebar tak karuan bahkan kini Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya dengan perlahan. Terlebih lagi melihat istrinya itu sedang menelpon anaknya. Makin membuat Naruto tegang.

"Kaa-san sudah hampi sampai rumah Itachi. Sasuke ada dirumah juga kan?"

Diam beberapa saat lalu air muka Mikoto berubah murung

"Suruh dia pulang. Bilang Kaa-san ingin jumpa dengannya dan ... Kaa-san (melirik Naruto) ingin mengenalkan kalian pada anggota baru keluarga kita"

'anggota baru? Mengapa tidak bilang kalau Tou-san baru saja' batin Naruto sedikit kesal juga.

"Stop Naruto! kita sudah sampai. Rumah yang berwarna Cream itu rumahku"

Dengan sigap Naruto menghentikan laju mobilnya. Menatap kagum pada kemegahan rumah yang walaupun seperti tak terawat itu. Pintu gerbangnya masih tertutup rapat namun Naruto yakin pasti ada orang didalamnya karena lampu rumah yang terang benderang terlihat dari luar.

"Itachi, Kaa-san sudah sampai dirumah. Lihatlah keluar dan buka pintu gerbangnya"

Tak beberapa lama pintu gerbang megah yang berwarna hitam dengan lambang Uchiha ditengahnya itu pun terbuka otomatis. Dan hal itu makin membuat jantung Naruto harus memompa darahnya makin ekstra.

Naruto menjalankan mobilnya kembali memasuki halaman rumah besar itu yang dikelilingi bunga-bunga an yang sudah mati, kuning bahkan ada yang menghitam. Bisa Naruto ambil kesimpulan bahwa rumah ini sudah tak berpenghuni dan tidak dirawat dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Mungkin bulanan? Tahunan?

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya setelah sampai didepan rumah itu. Namun ia tak sanggup untuk keluar dari mobilnya itu, ia belum siap.

"Kaa-san"

"Itachi?! Itachi..Kaa-san rindu sekali padamu"

"Aku juga Kaa-san.."

Naruto POV

Bisa kulihat dari dalam mobilku bagaimana suasana haru yang terjadi antara Mikoto dengan anaknya itu. Pelukan yang diberikan Mikoto pada Itachi begitu erat dan ya aku sedikit iri dengan itu. karena walaupun status ku sebagai suami sah dari Mikoto dan pasti sudah tentu, aku sudah berpuluh-puluh kali berpelukan dengan Mikoto, tapi aku tak pernah mendapat pelukan seerat itu oleh nya. Setiap kali aku memeluknya dia hanya melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ku saja tanpa ada penekanan seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang. Lucu sekali aku ini, cemburu dengan anak istriku sendiri yang sekarang akan menjadi anakku juga? sungguh kekanak-kanakan sekali!

Aku tak tau kapan pelukan mereka berakhir, kapan mereka mulai memperhatikanku-atau lebih tepatnya Itachi-dengan intens dari luar. Ya aku masih dalam mobilku sekarang belum berani, ah aku hanya belum siap.

"Keluarlah Naruto, jangan didalam mobil saja" suruh Mikoto padaku

Kulepas safe belt ku lalu membuka pintu mobilku dan keluar menghampiri mereka. Aku berusaha sewibawa mungkin, berjalan dengan santai dan tegap. Aku ingin memperlihatkan pada anak tertua Uchiha itu. Kini aku berdiri dihadapan mereka. Mikoto tesenyum lembut padaku.

"Naruto, ini anakku Uchiha Itachi. Dia baru saja tamat S-2 di Suna"

Jujur aku kaget mendengarnya, namun disatu sisi itu sudah wajar bagiku jika Uchiha itu jenius. Hal itu sudah menjadi rahasia seluruh Jepang.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, dan aku adalah suami dari Mikoto. Salam kenal dan senang berkenalan denganmu" Ucapku bangga sambil mengulurkan tangan kananku pada Itachi berusaha agar seramah mungkin padanya. Namun apa balasannya, tangannku dibiarkannya saja mengambang diudara menunggu jabatan tangannya. Dia memandangku dengan dingin dan mengintimidasi.

Kutarik tanganku kembali lalu aku tertawa kikuk menahan maluku dan menahan amarahku yang sudah memuncak siap untuk keluar. Ingin sekali aku menonjok wajah yang ada tanda yang entah bekas luka atau keriput itu. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan ini, dia anak Mikoto dan aku ayah tirinya. Dan yang lebih penting, aku tak mau Mikoto benci padaku.

Namun aku senang melihat Mikoto yang kini menasihati Itachi atas tingkah lakunya padaku. Namun tak ditanggapi serius oleh anaknya. Terlebih saat ia bilang alasannya yang sangat tak elit itu, makin membuatku tak percaya padanya.

"Tanganku kotor Kaa-san jadi aku tak bisa menjabat tangannya"

"Haahh, kau ini apa hubungannya tangan kotor dengan berprilaku tak sopan seperti tadi. Ah sudahlah, Sepertinya udara makin dingin disini ya?" Mikoto makin mengeratkan sweaternya ketubuhnya mencari kehangatan. Dia kedinginan. Dan mengapa aku tak menyadari dari tadi?

"Masuklah kedalam Miko-chan, kau bisa sakit jika lama-lama diluar. Biar aku yang mengurus barang-barangnya" Mikoto nampak menimbang-nimbang.

"Baiklah. Dan Biar Itachi membantumu juga Naruto. Bisa kan Itachi?"

Kuikuti arah pandangan Mikoto kearah anaknya. Aku bisa menebak kalau anak itu pasti akan menolak atau pun jika ia mau membantuku pasti dengan hati yang tak ikhlas. Kalau pun tanpa bantuannya aku bisa melakukan itu sendirian. Aku ini laki-laki dewasa bukan wanita yang lemah.

"Baiklah Kaa-san. Lebih baik Kaa-san cepat masuk kedalam"

"Kaa-san masuk duluan ya Itachi, Naruto"

Mikoto masuk kedalam rumahnya meninggalkan ku dan Itachi dihalaman luas Uchiha ini. Tapi perkataan Mikoto tadi membuatku galau. Kaa-san? Padaku juga?

"Hey berhentilah melamun. Bisa kau buka kunci bagasi nya cepat? Aku sibuk"

"Aku tidak melamun"

Tanpa menghiraukannya, aku pun berjalan menuju mobilku dan membuka kunci bagasinya, ya wajarlah mobil ini mobil tua.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan ibuku?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya mencintainya"

Aku tak mempedulikanya lagi. Lalu kukeluarkan beberapa koper dan barang-barang ku yang lain. Kututup lagi bagasi mobilku.

"Kalau kau mau membantu, masukan koper yang berwarna biru itu kedalam. Itu berisi baju Mikoto. Biar yang lain aku yang urus"

"Jadi, kau memerintahku?" tanyanya sinis.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya bilang kalau kau mau membantu _kan _? kalau tidak, ya tak apa. Aku bisa sendiri"

Benar dugaanku sebelumnya kalau dia tak kan mau membantuku. Sungguh aku kesal sekali dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan tak _welcome _sekali padaku. Tapi entah kerasukan setan apa, Itachi melakukan apa yang sebelumnya kusuruh padanya, dia ambil koper biru yang berukuran besar itu dan membawanya kedalam rumahnya. Tanpa sepatah kata pun dia meninggalkanku. Aneh sekali sifatnya itu. ah sudahlah lebih baik aku cepat-cepat mengurus ini. Angin malam musim dingin sungguh menusuk sampai ketulangku rasanya. Bahkan dengan memakai jaket tebal yang kupakai sekarang pun tetap tak bisa menghangatkan ku.

Ku ambil koperku dan kotak yang kuyakini berisikan alat-alat lukis ku. Walau sedikit berat dan membuatku sedikit oleng karena sekaligus membawa dua barang, aku tak akan mengeluh atau merengek minta bantuan orang lain. Karena aku kepala keluarga sekarang, walau bukan keluarga ku sendiri.

Kudengar langkah kaki seseorang yang makin mendekat padaku. Tapi _toh_, buat apa kupedulikan lebih baik aku terus berjalan dan cepat-cepat masuk kedalam.

"Siapa kau?"

Kuhentikan langkahku namun aku tetap memunggungi seseorang yang kuyakini laki-laki itu. kerena suara _baritone _hanya dimiliki seorang pria bukan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku?"

Rumahnya, dia bilang. Oh, apa dia anggota Uchiha lainnya? Dan aku tak suka nada bicaranya yang sama seperti Itachi yang menganggap ku seperti maling dirumah mereka! Apa begini ya rasanya jadi ayah tiri, selalu dilempari dengan kata-kata judes?

Kubalikan badanku menghadapnya. Kuakui wajah pria yang kuyakini masih siswa SMA-karena dia masih memakai seragam sekolahnya-ini tampan. Dan mata yang berhiaskan onyx yang sama seperti Mikoto dan Itachi itu menatapku tajam.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto, dan yang kulakukan sekarang adalah memindahkan barang-barang ini kedalam rumahmu"

Dia nampak terkejut sesaat lalu wajahnya kembali lagi tanpa ekspresi seperti awal. Lalu dia diam dan berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya.

Kini aku tahu sifat anak-anak Mikoto yaitu irit bicara-walau Itachi tidak terlalu sekali- dan mereka tidak menyukai orang asing.

Dan satu lagi, anak-anak Mikoto itu tidak berpri kemanusian! Lihatlah Uchiha Saskuke itu. Tega sekali dia tidak membantuku mengangkat barang-barang ini. Walau aku tak butuh bantuan nya paling tidak _kan_ dia berbasa-basi. Ah sudahlah, basi!

_==*===Move to Mikoto's House===*==_

Ketika aku masuk kedalam rumah, kulihat Mikoto yang tengah memeluk anak sulung nya itu dengan erat melebihi pelukan nya dengan Itachi di halaman tadi. Mikoto menangis haru tapi anaknya itu hanya memasang wajah datarnya saja. Itachi yang tengah duduk diruang keluarga memandangku membuatku merasa seperti orang konyol.

"Ah, Naruto! Letakan saja barang itu. Kemarilah"

"Naruto, ini anak ku namanya Uchiha Sasuke"

Oh jadi namanya Sasuke, bukan senyumku padanya melupakan tingkah lakunya padaku dihalaman tadi. Ya, dia masih remaja dan wajarlah kalau dia masih labil. Aku kan pernah jadi remaja juga. Dan dia sama sekali tak menghiraukanku.

"Sasuke, dia .."

"Aku sudah tahu kaa-san. Dan aku mau mandi dulu"

Dasar tak sopan! Memotong ucapan orang apalagi ibumu sendiri itu tidak baik dan hal itu tak pernah kulakukan pada ibuku, seingatku. Dan meninggalkan orang yang berbicara denganmu apalagi ibumu sendiri itu sungguh tak bisa dimaafkan. Aku benci dengan dia!

"Kau sudah makan malam Sasuke?"

"Sudah"

Mikoto tersenyum lembut memandangi punggung Sasuke yang menjauh. Beruntung sekali Itachi dan Sasuke mempunyai ibu seperti Mikoto yang lembut dan penyabar. Jika ibu mereka adalah ibuku pasti Si Sasuke itu sudah didepak keluar dari rumah.

_==*===Move to Mikoto's House===*==_

Ternyata rumah ini sangat besar dan mewah bahkan untuk menuju kekamarku atau tepatnya kamarku dan Mikoto harus sedikit lebih jauh dari pada dirumahku dulu. Itachi yang mengantarku, tentunya dengan perintah Mikoto sebelumnya. Kami berbagi tugas, aku yang mengurus barang-barangnya dan Mikoto yang mengurus makan malam.

Itachi berhenti didepan pintu berwarna putih yang kuyakin pasti ini kamarnya. Dia buka pintunya dan kami pun masuk kedalamnya .

"Huh, akhirnya" ucapku lega. Akhirnya barang-barang yang lumayan berat itu tak perlu kuangkat-angkat lagi. Kubaringkan tubuhku di spring bed king size yang kusadari sedikit berdebu ini, sepertinya kamar ini tak pernah dibersihkan dalam waktu lama. Tapi tubuhku terlalu lemah, aku baru pulang kerja dan belum makan malam lalu harus menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh, belum lagi pikiranku yang lelah menghadapi anak-anak tiriku yang tidak menyukaiku. Terlebih si Sasuke. Mungkin tidur sebentar sambil menunggu makan malam siap, itu ide yang bagus. Belum lagi kupejamkan mataku suara Itachi mengintrupsikanku. Oh ya, dia belum pergi dari kamarku, ya kamarku! Dia masih berdiri sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya dipintu dengan melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Berapa umurmu? Apa pekerjaanmu?"

Tanpa membangkitkan badanku kujawab pertanyaannya dengan malas.

"Umurku 26 tahun. Dan pekerjaanku sebagai karyawan di perusahaan design interior.

Apa lagi yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Apa menurutmu kau tidak terlalu muda untuk menjadi suami ibuku dan menjadi ayah tiri kami? Aku yakin kau tak mampu"

Kulipat tanganku untuk menjadi pengganti bantal untuk kepalaku. Pertanyaan Itachi seperti memberi sinyal padaku bahwa ia tak menyukaiku dan meremahkan kemampuanku? Apa karena tubuhnya lebih tinggi dariku jadi dia menganggapku tak pantas jadi pengganti ayahnya?

"Kurasa umur tak menjadi patokan untuk itu semua. Lagi pula, aku yakin aku ini lebih tua darimu dan pengalamanku tentu lebih banyak darimu"

"Kita hanya berbeda 3 tahun dan walau kau lebih tua dariku namun sepertinya kau tak memiliki banyak pengalaman menjadi ayah. Apalagi ayah tiri? Atau kau ini penjahat kelamin yang sudah bolak-balik menikah?"

"_Pertama, atur emosimu kau tunjukan sifat mu yang mudah meledak itu didepan anak-anakmu kalau kau tak mau dianggap konyol oleh mereka"_

"Huh,Apa menurutmu aku seperti itu? Apa-menurutmu umurku yang sekarang cukup untuk menikah,punya anak lalu menikah lagi, baka!"

"Hahaha..Kau marah? Aku kan hanya bertanya. Maaf jika itu menyinggung perasaanmu"

Aku sedikit terhenyak mendengar kata maaf dari seorang Itachi. Ternyata dia berbeda dengan gambaranku tentang Uchiha. Mungkin dia orang yang menyenangkan dari pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak marah, barusan memang sedikit menyinggung perasaan tapi karena kau sudah minta maaf aku sudah memaafkanmu. Dan kuharap kau bisa mempercayaiku mulai dari sekarang"

"Terserah.

Lebih baik kau jangan tidur, Aku tidak mau membangunkan mu untuk makan malam"

Katanya padaku sebelum dia meninggalkan kamarku. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang aneh? Entahlah aku pun tak bisa menghitungnya. Setelah meminta maaf dan menanyakan perasaanku tersinggung atau tidak, kali ini dia malah berkata pedas lagi. Ah, menyebalkan.

Kubangkitkan tubuhku berniat untuk mengganti baju yang lebih santai, karena aku masih memakai jaket dan bahkan kaus kakiku belum kulepas. Setelah menutup pintu kamar-karena aku tak mau diintip-ku pilih bajuku dari koper. Pakaiannya jadi berserak padahal sebelumnya Mikoto menyusunnya sangat rapi. Ah sudahlah, kurasa Mikoto tak keberatan untuk menyusunnya lagi. Toh, baju-baju kami akan dipindahkan dilemari kan?

_==*===Move to Mikoto's House===*==_

Sungguh aku tak pernah lupa dan tak akan menarik kata-kataku saat mengatakan didepan keluargaku dan teman-temanku bahwa makanan favoritku adalah semua masakan yang dibuat Mikoto. Tapi mungkin sekarang aku akan menggantinya menjadi makanan favoritku adalah semua masakan yang dibuat Mikoto kecuali sayur-sayuran dan tomat-tomatan.

Kupandangi nasi dalam mangkuk ku memandangi makanan didepanku dengan pandangan tak selera. Mikoto yang duduk disebelahku memperhatikanku yang belum makan dari tadi, tak ingin membuatnya kecewa kuambil beberapa lauk yang bertema makanan sehat itu dengan terpaksa. Demi Tuhan, aku rela makan ramen seumur hidup dari pada harus makan sayur-sayuran malam ini. Mengapa Mikoto tidak memasak sesuatu yang pantas dimakan untuk suaminya? Seharusnya kan dia tau kalau aku tidak suka makan sayur, aku dan Mikoto sudah tinggal 2 tahun bersama sebelumnya, dan apa itu masih kurang?

Walau sedikit jijik akhirnya Kumakan juga makanan itu dan rasannya seperti memakan kaus kaki bekas. Huek.. menjijikan. Aku tak suka! Aku mau muntah!

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kuyakin wajahku memerah sekarang menahan isi perut yang membludak ingin keluar.

"Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini, kau mengacaukan makan malamku dobe!"

Apa aku sudah bilang pada kalian bahwa Itachi dan Sasuke juga ikut makan malam bersama kami? Kalau itu Itachi aku tak masalah tapi jika remaja ababil seperti Sasuke yang aku ingat betul dia bilang dia sudah makan? Mengapa dia ada disini juga, seharusnya aku sadar dari tadi. Namun selama duduk dimeja makan yang kupikirkan hanya nasib perutku yang mungkin akan kelaparan malam ini.

Dan mulutnya yang pedas itu sungguh keterlaluan. Mungkin cocok juga jika kumuntahkan wajahnya itu dan mulutnya yang judes itu kusumpal dengan tomat busuk. Hah, sayangnya disini aku harus bertindak dewasa sebagai ayah tiri mereka. Tapi untung juga aku punya istri seperti Mikoto, bahkan dia membelaku didepan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke jaga mulutmu itu, tidak baik mencela orang dimeja makan. Naruto, minumlah"

Kuminum air yang diberikannya padaku. Walau harus menelannya dengan susah payah akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit perutku sedikit enakkan. Sasuke menatapku tajam dan kubalas dengan wajah yang keep calm aja. Pandangannya seperti menyerukan sinyal perang padaku tentu saja aku tak akan meladeninya. Aku yang lebih tua tak akan mengikuti permainan anak-anak sepertinya.

Dan akhirnya sepanjang malam ini perutku keroncongan dan sungguh aku sangat menyesali nasibku. Mengapa aku tidak membeli stok ramen untuk jaga-jaga dalam situasi seperti sekarang ini? sial!

_==*===Move to Mikoto's House===*==_

Mikoto sudah tertidur dari tadi semenjak dua jam lalu. Sekarang sudah jam 1 malam dan aku belum juga tidur karena bahan untuk design terbaru ku belum ku selesaikan dan sialnya besok Sai selaku direktur di perusahaan tempat ku bekerja pasti akan menagihnya dan jika belum juga siap malam ini bisa-bisa aku akan dipecatnya karena yah..aku terlalu sering membuatnya kecewa kerena pekerjaanku.

Setelah berkutat sekian lama didepan layar laptopku akhirnya tugas ini selesai juga. Kupandangi Mikoto yang tertidur seperti malaikat itu, cantik dan damai itu. Mengingatnya yang selama ini hidup menderita karena penyakit yang dialaminya sungguh membuatku makin menyayanginya. Sebenarnya aku ingin menidurkan badanku disebelah Mikoto dan bertemu dialam mimpi bersamanya. Tapi perutku yang keroncongan tak mengijinkanku untuk tidur.

Dengan terpaksa kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju dapur, merebus air untuk susu coklat yang untungnya kubawa. Sebenarnya minum susu sebelum tidur itu adalah kebiasaanku sejak kecil karena Kaa-chan ku selalu menyuguhkan susu untukku sebelum aku tidur. Jadi sampai dewasa pun aku begini dan sangat sulit untuk merubahnya. Aku malu untuk memberitahukan kebiasanku yang seperti kanak-kanak ini pada Mikoto dan sampai sekarang dia tak pernah tahu dan tak akan pernah tahu itu.

Kubuka susu sachet coklat itu dan meletakkannya di gelas. Menambahkan gula sebanyak 3 sendok dan mengaduknya, kutunggu sesaat sampai susu itu sedikit menghangat. Aku tidak bodoh untuk meminum susu yang mendidih itu. sayup-sayup kudengar suara akustik gitar yang indah. Aku tak percaya hantu! Melodinya mirip dengan lagu love song dari Adele namun kali ini terdengar lebih indah. Siapa ya yang memainkannya? Kurasa Sasuke. Kerena sebelumnya saat pertama kali melihatnya dihalaman tadi dia memakai tas gitar yang tentunya berisi gitar.

Aku bahkan melupakan susuku yang mungkin kini sudah menghangat karena terlena dengan suara melodi indah dari gitar yang entah dimainkan oleh siapa. Aku masih menunggu lagu baru yang akan dimainkan oleh orang itu dengan gitarnya,tapi sedikit lama menunggu yang terdengar hanya detik jam, sunyi. Kuminum susuku dengan perlahan aku harus cepat tidur agar tak terlambat kerja besok.

Dari pintu dapur kulihat Sasuke yang masuk kedalam dan tanpa mempedulikanku mengambil cangkir dan mungkin membuat segelas kopi karena dia mengambil toples yang berisi bubuk kopi. Mungkin beramah-ramah dengan dia ide yang bagus.

"Kau belum tidur Sasuke?"

Namun dia tak mempedulikanku dan fokus meletakkan beberapa sendok bubuk kopi di cangkirnya. Lalu merebus air dan dengan entengnya dia duduk di meja dapur yang terbuat dari batu marmer itu mungkin hanya agar tak duduk di meja makan karena aku duduk disitu. Dasar menyebalkan.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan? Minum susu karena tak dapat susu dari Kaa-sanku ya?"

Apa-apan mulutnya yang hanya berisi kata pedas dan susu dari kaa-sannya, bukannya itu terlalu vulgar. Huh, sabar Naruto. jika kau meledak dan meladeni sifat labilnya itu, pasti dia akan makin meledek mu.

"Untuk ukuran remaja apalagi laki-laki, mulutmu itu sangat tajam ya dan juga sangat kotor. Dan apa kau tak sekolah ha?! Ini sudah hampir jam 2, kau belum juga tidur dan bahkan kau minum kopi? Apa kau mau begadang semalaman?"

"Oh, jadi kau ingin bersikap seperti ayah yang baik bagiku, begitu?"

"Apa itu salah dimatamu?" kata ku ketus.

"Tentu. Karena kau tak pantas melakukan itu. Kau juga belum tidur dobe, kurasa kau akan bekerja besok. Kecuali, kalau kau pengangguran"

"Jaga mulutmu teme! Kau ini memuakkan sekali. Kenapa kau tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa sekarang aku lah ayahmu. Jika kau tidak mau menganggapku ayahmu bisakah kau menghormatiku sebagai orang yang lebih tua darimu?"

"Tidak"

Setelah mematikan kompor gas karena air yang ia rebus sudah mendidih lalu menuangkannya di cangkirnya, Sasuke meninggalkanku yang menahan amarahku untuk menonjok wajah putihnya yang sok tampan itu. kuhabiskan susuku yang kini sudah mendingin dengan cepat dan meninggalkan dapur. Dan suara melodi gitar yang indah terdengar lagi, dan makin meyakinkanku bahwa Sasuke lah yang memainkannya. Dan dengan gitar yang dimainkan Sasuke aku pun tertidur malam ini dengan damai bersama Mikoto.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Gomen ne buat para readers yang nunggu kelanjutannya ffn Zyt ini( minna: siapa juga yang nunggu keles..) soalnya Zyt lagi banyak tugas dan rada malas ngetik gitu jadi idenya pada mampet semua.

But, thanks buat yang udah ngefollow dan mem fav cerita abal Zyt ini. Dan untuk umur Naruto yang di chap 1 Zyt tulis 23 tahun di chap 2 Zyt harus ganti jadi 26 tahun karena beberapa pertimbangan dan supaya balance aja. sorry for typos minna..

And Big Thanks buat Yuzuru Nao, Agung. , Hanazawa kay, Sivanya anggatada, Neko Twins kagaime, Guest1, Guest 2, dan Snow atas reviewnya. Review kalian secepatnya akan Zyt balas melalui PM. Dan Big thanks too for silent readers yang menambah views ffn be adult ini.

Lagi-lagi, review dengan Ikhlas..


End file.
